Soledad y traición
by Naly Liz
Summary: La traición se reproducía en su mente y era imposible que el dolor no albergara en su corazón herido. La soledad fue su única compañera en su largo trayecto. Nada cambiaría.


***Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, únicamente me pertenece la trama de la historia y los personajes creados por mí.

* * *

Volverte a ver, solo imploro eso. Mirada que atrapa a cualquiera, dorado que puede romper cualquier corazón. Solo no puedo evitar la desesperación. Pensé que llegarías pero no viniste por mí. Quiero verte. Forcejeo inútilmente, malditos y solo eso puedo susurrar una y mil veces. Grito desesperada pero nada sucede. ¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Por qué no me sueltan? ¿Qué quieren? En este instante los odio y no me lo guardo, se los digo. Quizás pueda conseguir que me dejen. Lloro desconsolada al no poder escapar. Mi poder disminuye. El dolor aumenta. Las lágrimas caen y un corazón se rompe.

-¡SUELTENME!- y no sé cómo lo hago, ni siquiera sé cómo tuve las fuerzas pero los aleje. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía que hacia pero tome un arco y corrí lejos de ellos. ¡LO SABIAN! ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPIERON! ¡PREFIRIERON PROTEGERLA A ELLA! ¡MIROKU Y SANGO! ¡A KIKYO! Y me dejaron a mí a mi suerte, sin un arma ya que Kikyo me arrebató el arco.

Solo quería ver a Inuyasha. Él no me había fallado, él no estuvo en el momento en el que todo esto ocurrió. Usando el arco como apoyo hui. La sangre manchaba mis ropas, mi corazón albergo un inmenso odio, mi mente un recuerdo triste.

Escape y camine rápidamente hacia el bosque, lejos de todo lo que me hacía mal.

-¡INUYASHA!- escuche a lo lejos.- ¡DEBES VENIR! ¡ES KAGOME, ELLA ESTA…!-por su voz deduje que era Shippo. Me guie por sus voces, después de todo mi vista iba a fallando poco a poco.

-¡NO IRE! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE! ¡NO ME IMPORTA ELLA! -callo, o eso es lo que debería haber hecho pero no lo hizo-¡NO ES NINGUN DELITO IR A VER A KIKYO!-¡Ya no hables por favor! ¡Solo calla! ¡Cierra tu boca como haces siempre!- ¡KAGOME ESTA CON SANGO Y MIROKU, ELLOS VAN A CUIDAR DE ELLA!-

-Pero es nuestra amiga, debemos ir a verla, un…-

-¡ELLA ES SOLO UN DETECTOR DE FRAGMENTOS Y GRACIAS A ELLA TENGO ESTO!-y eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso o mejor dicho que lo rompió. Todo en mi interior deseaba gritar y llorar pero no podía, solo me quedaba observarlo detrás de un árbol mientras él gritaba a Shippo que solo se encontraba llorando. Ni siquiera había escuchado las razones del pequeño demonio. Lo vi, en su mano sostenía un collar en el cual colgaba parte de la perla de Shikon, mi collar que él me había pedido antes de la batalla y confiada se lo di, ilusa que fui, ¿Para que él necesitaría los fragmentos si aún la perla no estaba completa?

-¿Planeas dárselo a ella?

-¿Y tú que crees?-hablo con claro enojo en su voz.

Una nueva punzada de dolor me azoto, la sangre caía. ¿Así se había sentido Kikyo? Seguramente. Traicionada, humillada y adolorida. Estaba rota… sin comparación alguna, solo rota. Pero decidí salir de mi escondite. Tense mi arco con la flecha y me presente delante de ellos.

-Inuyasha…-susurre, acariciando su nombre. Agradecía haber llegado para escuchar su cruel mentira. El giro apresurado y asustado. Shippo solo me observo con preocupación mientras las lágrimas caían por su tierno rostro. Deseaba que estas no estuvieran ahí, solo quería ver su animadora sonrisa.

-K-kagom-me- dijo Inuyasha entrecortadamente.-Yo… tu… ¿Qué te paso?-cambio de tema.

-No finjas interés, no me mientas Inuyasha- llore como una niña pequeña y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para luego volver a abrirlos-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- sollocé.

-Kagome…tú debes entenderme, yo simplemente…-

-No quiero excusas. ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME MIENTAS MAS! ¡BASTA!- y dispare, sin temor, solo odio. La flecha rozo su mejilla provocando un corte e impactando en el Árbol Sagrado que se encontraba detrás de él- No merecía esto y lo sabes-volví a tensar la cuerda del arco.- No me importaba que hablaras mal de mí pero… ¿Traicionarme? ¿Enserio? ¿Confías mas en ella que te dio la espalda y entrego los fragmentos a Naraku?-pregunte, solo quería la verdad.

-Kagome… tú no lo entiendes-se justificó.

-¿Yo soy la que no entiende o tu eres el que no quiere comprender? Jamás aprenderás ¿verdad? solo eres un hibrido que jamás volverá a tener la confianza de alguien, sin corazón. Tu vida no tiene sentido Inuyasha.-quizás estaba siendo un poco dura pero la furia me cegaba y no podía callarme. Nacimos para herirnos. Inuyasha me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos- ¡Shippo, quítale los fragmentos!-le ordene la pequeño zorrito, sus ojos se encontraban tristes, el temblaba pero no podía dudar en esto. Inuyasha se lo merecía-¡SHIPPO!- me miro asustado y se aproximó a Inuyasha. El medio demonio me miro esperando que me arrepintiera pero no lo hacía. Tense aún más el arco haciendo un pequeño ruido aclarándole que no estaba jugando. ¿Piensas que Kikyo podrá derrotar a Naraku? Todo nuestro esfuerzo lo quisiste desperdiciar, brindándole todo nuestro trabajo a alguien que no puede aceptar el hecho que tu no tuviste la culpa de aquella trapa que les tendieron. Pero ahora si estoy segura, tú la tienes.

-No lo hagas Kagome, debes entenderme.

-¡No estoy jugando, dale los fragmentos a Shippo!- hable aún más fuerte, casi gritando. Me miro frunciendo el ceño pero no dudo y le tendió el collar a Shippo sin despegar la mirada de mí.-Ahora aléjate lo más que puedas, huye Shippo- la sorpresa denotaba en su rostro. No podía creer que había llegado a esto. -¡CORRE!- no quería que lo hiciera más difícil. Negó con cabeza y se quedó estático sosteniendo los fragmentos contra su pecho.- ¡HUYE SHIPPO!-grite desesperada. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía sostener el arco, las heridas dolían.

Shippo retrocedió un par de pasos y se echó a correr, sin mirar atrás, y lo agradecía. Esto me dolía más que a él y eso era seguro. Cada parte de mí se sentía destrozada, cada parte de mi quería perdonarlo pero no podía.

-¿Qué pretendes Kagome? Sabes que tu sola no cuentas con el suficiente poder para derrotar a Naraku. El jamás te ha hecho nada a ti, no te metas en nuestros problemas. El hermano de Sango murió por culpa de Naraku, Miroku tiene una horrible maldición también por su culpa. Shippo solo viaja con nosotros por ti y no sé porque te hice caso. No traigas más problemas, ¿no te basto con romper la perla? ¿O es que acaso pretender controlar nuestras vidas? ¿Qué te hizo Naraku a ti para que quieras acabar con él? ¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO?!-

-¡EL ME HIZO MAS DE LO QUE PUEDES IMAGINAR! ¡EL DESTROZO MI VIDA!-y las lágrimas cayeron y derrumbaron cualquier señal de fortaleza. Rompieron todo a su paso. El cansancio se sentía más al igual que el dolor-Si Naraku no hubiese matado a Kikyo y el cuerpo de ella no hubiera sido quemado con la perla, hoy yo no estaría aquí. Estaría del otro lado del pozo viviendo mi vida.-

-¡¿Y POR QUE NO TE QUEDASTE EN TU MUNDO?!-

-¡PORQUE ME ENAMORE!- me miro sorprendido, jamás lo había dicho tan directamente- y ese fue mi gran error Inuyasha. Por ti deje todo, aunque no me lo hayas pedido lo hice. Todo por ti, por permanecer a tu lado y seguir junto a ti. Desee que esto que siento pueda ser correspondido pero jamás fue así. Hice todo por ella, la salve aunque jamás me lo agradeció, no espere nada a cambio, solo quería tu maldita felicidad. Y e-eso…eso tu no lo sabias. Hice todo para que estés con ella y ¡jamás me diste las gracias!, trate de controlar mis celos pero jamás los notaste. Solo deseaba ser igual que ella pero veo que ya no sirve de nada porque… porque t-tu estas ¡enamorado de ella! Y no sabes cómo me duele eso, en este instante te odio. ¡TE ODIO! ¡ME ODIO! ¡LA ODIO A ELLA! -. Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta, mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente, un dolor como jamás los había sentido apareció. -¿Q-que…?-mire detrás, una chica, pelo largo, ropas de sacerdotisa… Kikyo con su arco en mano, y ahí me di cuenta: me había disparado.

¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué nadie me ayuda? ¿Qué debía sentir?

Gire dándome la vuelta, preparándome para lanzar. Comprendía que debía sentir. Furia. Odio. Nadie merecía más. Me prepare para disparar así sea lo último que haga, estire hacia mí la cuerda del arco y suspire. La parte mala de mi buscaba el dolor de todos, que se sintieran culpables. Pero la flecha jamás llego a ser lanzada, unas garras hicieron acto de presencia rompiendo mi arco y lastimando mi mejilla derecha produciendo un gran corte. Y no pude hacer más que llorar, no pude evitarlo, caí sobre mis rodillas. Todo ya estaba destinado. Mi destino y aunque muy doloroso sonara, así era. Solloce, solo quería algo de él, una mínima apreciación o un acto de amor, algo que me demostrara que no todo estaba perdido, pero así era y no había nada que lo evitara.

Sostuve la herida de mi estómago con mis manos y caí de frente, mi mejilla y cabeza impacto contra el suelo. Mi respiración se volvió superficial y rápida. Tenía frio, mucho frio. Todo se tornó borroso. Una figura apareció ante mí, sentado de cuclillas. Vestimentas rojas, cabello plateado, y su rostro, no podía verlo. Necesitaba verlo, sus ojos dorados pero no podía.

-¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME!-una mano en mi hombro, deje de llorar. Nada. No sentí su tacto, no veía nada. Todo se tornó negro. No lo vi.

En lo profundo del bosque sentí todo aquello que juraba no sentir. El odio domino mi alma y jamás pude descansar en paz. Todo me atormentaba, que la persona que más amas te traicione era algo que creía que no tenía perdón. Morir frente a él significa más dolor. Verlos juntos mientras mis ojos se cerraban una tortura. Una maldición con lo cual tendría que vivir, sabía que mi alma no sería salvada. Deje todo un pasado del cual jamás podre despedirme, cosas incompletas, saludos que dar y abrazos que recibir. Todo por lo cual luche se esfumo en un segundo. Mi muerte no significo nada para nadie, la persona que más quise no lloro por mí, nadie se enteró porque no significaba nada para nadie.

¿Lo que caracterizaba a las sacerdotisas era el control? Ya no tenía control sobre mí.

Mi corazón roto, mi cuerpo destrozado, mi alma no podría ser salvada. Culpas que seguirían atormentándome, por el lugar en el que me encontraba no era el paraíso. Espalda, hombros, estomago, mejillas, rodillas lastimados.

Quisiera volver pero estoy condenada a sufrir, quizás fui una mala persona. No merecí nada, quizás yo estaba equivocada, no lo sabía y de nada servía. Naraku seguía vivo, la perla no se terminó de completar, Inuyasha ama a Kikyo y viceversa, Shippo perdió a sus padres, Sango a su hermano y Miroku estaba condenado. Nada podría cambiar, a nadie podía salvar. Nada dependía de mí ahora. Nada. Solo me quedaba esta horrible oscuridad.

* * *

Sinceramente me gusto bastante, ¿Qué opinan? Comenten para saber si quieren que la continúe o está bien ahí. ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Kagome? ¿Y la de Inuyasha?

Si llego a subir un video a YouTube sobre Inuyasha, ¿Lo verían?

Muchos besos y abrazos, gracias:)


End file.
